The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and, more particularly, to a technology that can be effectively adapted to a semiconductor device in which two semiconductor chips are stacked one upon the other and are molded with a resin.
In a semiconductor device in which a semiconductor chip constituting a DRAM (dynamic random access memory) is molded with a resin, there has been employed an LOC (lead on chip) structure which can be applied to a semiconductor chip of even a large size thereby eliminating die pads (also referred to as tabs) of the lead frame. A semiconductor device employing a LOC structure has been disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2-246125/1990 (laid open on Oct. 1, 1990).
In order to accomplish a large capacity, there has been developed a semiconductor device employing a LOC structure; i.e., in which two semiconductor chips constituting DRAMs of the same capacity are stacked one upon the other and are molded with the same resin.
The above semiconductor device is constituted by a resin mold, two semiconductor chips positioned inside the resin mold and having external terminals on the circuit-forming surfaces thereof, which are the front surfaces out of the front surfaces and the back surfaces, and leads extending from the inside to the outside of the resin mold. The two semiconductor chips are stacked one upon the other in a state where the circuit-forming surfaces are opposed to each other. Each lead has two branch leads branched in the up-and-down direction in the resin mold. The one branch lead is adhered and secured, via an insulating film, to the circuit-forming surface of the one semiconductor chip and is electrically connected, via an electrically conductive wire, to an external terminal of the circuit-forming surface. The other branch lead is adhered and secured, via an insulating film, to the circuit-forming surface of the other semiconductor chip and is electrically connected, via an electrically conductive wire, to an external terminal of the circuit-forming surface.
The two branch leads are constituted by separate members. The one branch lead is led to the outside of the resin mold and is integrated with an external lead formed in a predetermined shape. The other branch lead is joined to the one branch lead in the resin mold and is electrically and mechanically connected thereto. That is, the lead extending from the inside to the outside of the resin mold is constituted by an external lead led to the outside of the resin mold, the one branch lead integral with the external lead, and the other branch lead joined to the one branch lead.
The above-mentioned semiconductor device has been disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 7-58281/1995 (laid open on Mar. 3, 1995).